


Chosen One

by ladychi22



Category: Greenhouse Academy (TV)
Genre: Dayley, Hayleo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychi22/pseuds/ladychi22
Summary: This is based off the American version of the series The Greenhouse Academy on Netflix. This takes place when Daniel Hayward and Leo Cruz find Hayley Woods and her mom Ryan Woods in the cave stuck with the bomb. It is in the points of view of mainly Hayley Woods and Daniel Hayward, but there will also be other character points of views as well.





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this as much as I do. Feedback is totally welcome, but please no negativity!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

Daniel’s POV 

My heart was racing as Leo and I carried the heavy device out of the cave. I could see Hayley and her mom hovered in the corner of the cell with worried looks on their faces. I told her I wasn’t going to leave her here which I absolutely meant. Truth is I really cared for Hayley. I don’t know when these feelings started to develop, but somehow she has crept her little way into my mind.  
With all of our might, Leo and I threw the bomb into the air towards the ocean. We stood there to see what was going to happen and within seconds I heard a loud “BOOM!”, and I immediately flew back with my arms and legs completely in the air. As I hit the ground I also hit my head. Once I came to, I smelled smoke and could hear the crispness of the fire. Before I could open my eyes I came to the realization of what just happened. Did Leo and I really throw the bomb and save Hayley and her mom?! *Groans* My head and body hurt, but I knew I needed to get up. As I opened my eyes and started to move slowly, I realized that the key was still in my hand.  
Once I was able to steady myself I saw Hayley’s frantic face. She sighed very softly then turned up a slight smile. Seeing her safe gave me the muscle I needed to walk back up the rocky hill. I didn’t even get a chance to stand all the way up before she ran to Leo and I and draped her arms around us. Even though she was hugging both of us, I could feel her head buried into my shoulder.  
I wrapped my arm firmly around her body. I could feel her face inches away from mine. She tensed up and grasped us even harder as if she was holding on for dear life. In that moment, I relaxed in her embrace, closed my eyes and held her even tighter. I wanted to hold her forever.  
I felt my wall come down completely, butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Yes, I was grateful that we were all alive, but that was the moment I realized I had feelings for her. I don’t know if it began the night we met up to talk after she called the device I found in my mom’s purse or constantly being around her these last few days while we investigated. Maybe it was when she got angry with me and almost walked away the night we met up.  
I knew that she and I needed to figure out what was going on, but I was too stubborn and said “So I think this is a little much for me to handle right now.” I regretted it soon as I said it because seeing Hayley’s reaction and hearing her say “Fine. Whatever! I’m glad to see you got your priorities in order!”, made me feel like a jerk instantly. I knew she was right about everything which is why I laid my ego aside and called her to come back. I will never admit this, but I kind of liked the fact that she stood up to me.  
I don’t know what made me open up to her about the expectations placed on me by everyone, but I found myself letting my guard down with this girl I definitely hated. Before I knew it I was pouring out my feelings to her in a way I’ve never done before. She attentively listened to me while I vented and then offered me some advice that made me look at her differently for the first time. As I looked into her beautiful and sincere hazel green eyes, I felt my wall coming down even more. I didn’t want to show too much vulnerability so I nodded to let her know I really took in what she said and then put my wall up again so that she wouldn’t think I was going soft.  
As we shook hands in agreement to work together, I somehow knew things would be different. She pulled away from hugging Leo and, I knew that she needed to be comforted in another way. I raised up my arm, smirked and said “Thought you could use a souvenir.” I then handed her the key. I was right because she immediately behind what looked like were going to be tears, smiled and giggled like I’ve never heard her do before.  
She shyly looked me into my eyes, blushed and slightly bit her lip. As she bit her lip, I found myself wondering how it would feel to kiss her lips again. I mean I know the other time we kissed was to keep Leo from being suspicious, but I still felt something. Now that I have feelings for her I’m sure it would be even better. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard “MOM!”  
I then saw Alex racing down the side of the cave towards his mom. He engulfed her in a hug so hard that he knocked her off balance. As a guy, I knew how it felt to want to protect the women in your life. Unfortunately for me, my mom wasn’t going to get my protection because she lied and betrayed me.  
Alex stated “I can’t believe this is happening!” His mom in turn said “Me neither sweetie!” I sighed in relief and became glad that Hayley and Alex had their mom back. After all I did tell Hayley that her mom was a great person and a hero. Before I could realize what was going on, I heard the words “I think it’s time we had a proper introduction. Hi I’m Ryan Woods.”  
Leo immediately stuck his hand out to greet her as he said his name. As nervous as I was, I stuck my hand out and told her my name. What I didn’t see coming was what she said next, “My daughter has good taste!” I couldn’t do anything, but blush and smile. Hayley looked my way and I noticed she was wearing the same facial expression I was.  
Leo then said “There’s someone else to see you too!” We all turned around to see Hayley’s dad running down the side of the cave. He bee lined straight to Ryan. He pulled her into a hug then began to touch her face as if it wasn’t real. I’m sure that’s how he felt because I couldn’t believe it when I saw Ryan either.  
As I watched Hayley, Alex, Ryan and Mr. Woods hug each other, a tinge of jealousy hit me because I knew that I would never have that. Although I am happy for Hayley and Alex, but especially Hayley.

Hayley’s POV

As mom and I were holding each other tight, I was praying that Leo and Daniel made it safely outside with the bomb. Suddenly I heard a loud “BOOM!” As Marcus let us out of the cell, I franticly ran outside the cave to see if the guys were ok. I anxiously looked around, but I didn’t see them. Then as I was about to lose it, they both walked up the hill tired, beaten up and with dirt all over them. I’ve never been so happy to see someone, well besides my mom of course.  
Without hesitating, I rushed over to them and threw my arms around them. I found myself leaning more towards Daniel. I did it without even thinking. Does this mean something? I know I shouldn’t feel this way about him because technically he’s my archenemy, but working with him these last few days has changed my perception of him.  
He went from the guy I loathed the most to the one I know will protect me and that I could rely on. He’s got his arm wrapped around me firmly and in this moment I’ve never felt safer. Gosh the muscles in his arms are so defined and solid. I can feel his veins practically bulging out of his arms.  
Every time he touches me my heart jumps a little and I lose my breath for a second. I’m nervous, but he also makes me feel at ease. Up against him and my face buried in his shoulder this way feels so natural. Hayley what are you doing?! This is Daniel we’re talking about here. Although when he scored at the game then looked directly at me and smirked, I couldn’t help, but smile and blush a little bit. I know Leo saw us, but there’s something about Daniel that intrigues me. Maybe he’s not the rude, bullying jock I thought he was.  
I reluctantly pulled away from Daniel and rested my hand on his shoulder as he said to me “Thought you could use a souvenir.” As I grabbed for the key, a big grin ran across my face and I let out a light chuckle. Somehow he always knew when to make me laugh in the toughest situations. My mom came from out of the cave when we heard “MOM!” As Alex wrapped his arms around her, I couldn’t help, but feel relieved and happy.  
I loved my mom, but I knew that Alex definitely loved her more. Once she was done hugging him, she politely turned around and introduced herself to Leo and Daniel. As Daniel was shaking her hand, a sense of contentment came over me. Then my mom stated the unthinkable, “My daughter has good taste!” Clearly my mom still hasn’t lost her boldness. I couldn’t do anything, but blush and giggle like a little girl because I knew she was right. Suddenly Leo mentioned that someone else was here to see her too and we turned around to see Dad rushing down the side of the cave. Dad immediately enveloped mom in his arms then began touching her face as if he couldn’t believe it was her.  
As I stood watching lovingly, I settled my head on my little brother’s shoulder. He followed suit and laid his head on mine. Together we watched our parents embrace one another and we couldn’t help, but smile because we never thought he would see this day. Once mom and dad were done hugging each other, they both turned around towards us and we instantly joined them in a family embrace. At that point in time I had never felt so overjoyed to have my family back together.


	2. Aftermath

Hayley’s POV 

Police came down near the cave where we were and asked us to follow them back up to The Greenhouse. Without saying a word, Alex, dad, mom and I made our way up the hill along with Leo. We were almost up the hill when I saw a policemen go straight up to Daniel. I couldn’t hear what he said to him, but whatever it was made Daniel look nervous.  
As we talked to the police about what had just happened to all of us these last few days, dad made a funny joke to keep things light. Alex and I both couldn’t help, but to laugh. I think we were just pleased to have both of our parents back. Mom was alive and Dad seemed like he came back to life after our last argument. There were police and FBI agents everywhere talking to students.   
Sophie was explaining to the female FBI agent in front of Parker what all Brooke had told her, what happened during the game, after the game and the result of everything. As she was describing the events, Parker stopped her a few times to make sure that he was hearing her right. I hoped keeping this from Parker didn’t drive a wedge between he and Daniel. At the time we didn’t know who we could trust so it was just best that we kept our circle as small as possible until we knew what was going on.   
I looked over to see Aspen standing with Jackie watching the news about the Greenhouse on her Louie. This was the first time I actually liked Aspen since she arrived and disrupted things between Leo and I. It was wrong that Leo couldn’t be honest and tell me about her before, but in some weird way I understood why. She seemed a little off and completely crazy. Then when she almost let me drown at the beach, I knew she was jealous and tried to get me out of the way so she could be with Leo. Hearing her admit it gave me a since of peace, but it still didn’t change the fact that Leo lied and cheated. I was truly hurt because I dropped my guard with him and he deceived me.   
I know Leo saved my life twice, but I didn’t know if there could ever be anything between us again. I did still care for Leo, but not the way it was especially after he chose to stay with Aspen after everything. I felt played and completely stupid for trusting him.  
Honestly, if it weren’t for her, Max and Jackie wouldn’t have been able to get out of the computer lab and Max wouldn’t have been able to call Emma to reverse the hack. Now I’m kind of glad she came honestly. I know we won’t ever be friends, but at least we can now be civil acquaintances. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted because I heard someone calling my name. “Hayley are you ok?”, mom and dad asked. “Yeah I’m ok”, I responded.  
Once we finish giving our statements, I’ll make sure to introduce Jackie to mom and dad because after all she is my best friend. I wonder where Daniel went?! After the policemen escorted us up the hill, I haven’t seen him. I wonder if the FBI found Judy and arrested her. All these thoughts came rushing to my mind and I hoped Daniel was ok. 

Daniel’s POV

Several police rushed down to us. A couple of them escorted Hayley and her family towards the courtyard of the Greenhouse. Two officers went into the cave and came out a few minutes later with Marcus in handcuffs. One walked behind Marcus and the other walked up to me. “Yes officer?” I said nervously.   
“Sir are you Daniel Hayward?” I replied, “Yes I am.” He then stated, “Please come with me sir.” Frightened because I didn’t know what was going on, I responded, “Did I do something?” The officer softened his face and then said “No, but I need you to come with me.” Reluctantly I walked in front of the officer as he escorted me up the hill towards the driveway of the Greenhouse.   
I took one last glance as we passed the cave, took a deep breath and focused my attention to where we were going. With Marcus and the other officer in front of us, my view was completely blocked. Once they stepped out the way so that Marcus could be put in the back of the FBI truck, I saw her. She was standing there with a distressed look on her face and her wrists in handcuffs. I didn’t understand because she said that she was going to leave.   
As I walked over to her in disbelief, I couldn’t believe my eyes. I never imagined that my mom would be headed to prison. The first thing that came out of my mouth to her was “They found you.” She replied distraughtly, “I found them. I figured it was better to see you every few weeks in jail than be free without you.” As I stood there listening to her apologize and tell me that she loved me, my heart broke.   
Even though she has done some really messed up stuff and lied to me on several occasions, I still found myself pitying her because after all she is still my mother. The FBI agent standing there then stated “We should go.” My mom looked at him as if she should have gotten more time with me. The only words that could escape my mouth were “Goodbye Mom.”   
He then said “Ma’am?” She quietly complied by getting into the truck. As I watched them take her away my heart sank even more and I said one last time as if she could hear me, “Goodbye Mom.”

Hayley’s POV 

Once we finished speaking with the police, I rallied our family into the building. There sitting and waiting for me was Jackie. I politely introduced her to mom and dad announcing that she was my best friend. My mom followed up by questioning that Jackie and Max were the ones who brought the NASA satellite back online. Jackie chuckled and said “I see you are all caught up.” My mom replied, “I still have a lot of catching up to do.” We both chuckled lightly and shook our heads yes.   
We heard Louis call my mom’s name asking if that was really her and my mom called his name back with the biggest smile. Jackie then retorted that she was going to go find Max and that it is was really nice to meet my parents. I watched as my mom and Louis embraced each other and Louis patted my dad on the shoulder. Brooke also came down the steps with her dad and then she hugged Alex.   
Once Louis stepped to the side, Alex introduced Brooke to our parents. She happily introduced herself and then declared that she was Alex’s girlfriend. Alex’s face was covered with disbelief as he said to her “Wait… Really?” She shook her head yes beaming. He snickered bashfully then said, “Awesome!” We all couldn’t help, but to smile and giggle at their adorableness.


	3. Saying Goodbyes

Hayley’s POV 

Leo stood next to me as I stood at my locker, taking out my clothes so I could pack them in my bag. He asked me how long we were going to be gone. I told him that Louis gave Alex and I the week off to spend time with our family. I still couldn’t believe this was really happening. After all this time my mom was, I mean is alive I kept thinking. I blurted out “This is so unreal.” Leo returned, “It’s real Hayley.” I coyly grinned at him. Then he said, “So if you get bored you know you can call me anytime.” I shook my head as I said, “Sure.”  
Once I was all packed up I walked out into the upstairs of the foyer. I was greeted by Jackie. I told her to take care of The Greenhouse. She replied, “I’ll do my best. What’s the worst that could happen?!” We both busted out in laughter as we reflected on what transpired these last few days. We then lured each other into a doting hug as we continued to giggle. As we pulled away, I advised that I would see her soon. She acknowledged by smiling, saying ok and goodbye.  
Just as I was about to make my way down the stairs Leo stopped me. He asked me if I needed any help carrying my bags and I stated to him confidently that I could manage to the car. He affirmed that he was happy for me that I had my mom back. I exalted that a lot of it was because of him. Then he confessed the unexpected, “You know I’d be even happier if, if we were together. Look I don’t want to pressure you or anything, and I know it always seems like the wrong time, but I love you! I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you!”  
After hearing all of that I couldn’t help, but hug him. I felt bad because I knew I still cared for him, but not the way that I cared for Daniel. It hurt me to think that I would have to eventually tell him that I just wanted to be friends, but this wasn’t that time especially since he just declared that he loved me. I slowly released my arms form the hug and said the only thing I could say at the moment, “I should probably go.” He nodded, I smiled at him and then made my way to the stairs.  
I walked down the stairs and apologized to my family for the delay, but I had to say my goodbyes. Dad asked us all if we were ready to go home and we all gladly said yeah. We were almost to the door when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and realized that it was Daniel. To get my family to give us some alone time, I asked them to take my bags to the car and that I would be there in a minute.  
As I was handing my parents my bags, I unzipped my backpack and retrieved the special key that opened the door in the cave. I clutched it tightly in my hand. I looked at Alex to see him nod towards Daniel, wink and then smile at me. It was like he knew that we had something between us. Daniel and I slowly walked up to each other and I was the first one to speak.  
“Hey!”, I articulated as my heart started to race. I looked deeply into his big, warm brown eyes. When he was walking towards me I could see him anxiously rubbing his hands together. He retorted with a soft “Hey!”, back to me. I instantaneously asked him how he was doing because I had been wondering since the police came down to the cave.  
We hadn’t seen each other so I wanted to hear what all transpired since we separated. Surprisingly, he replied that he was good considering what had just happened. Then he informed me that his mom turned herself in and that she was going to prison. With an empathetic look on my face for him, I told him “She will be fine. Strong woman!” He responded that he didn’t want to bring me down and to go because my family were waiting for me.  
I looked down shyly at the key that I still had clenched in my fist. Every time I looked into his sweet eyes my heart melted so without looking at him directly in the face, I opened up my fist and reached out to give him the key. He asked me, “Don’t you want it?” I shook my head no, he took the key from me as I retorted, “Keep it. It will remind you of our Eureka times together.” He looked down at the key in his hands, smiled then looked up at me and said “Eureka time. I like it.” He bit his lip a little which made me quiver.  
My heart became overwhelmed with emotion as I thought about everything he did for me these last few days. That’s when I realized that I had feelings for Daniel. Not because he protected and saved me, but because I got to know the real him. He’s not a jerk after all like Leo stated before. He’s actually a kind, warm, intelligent and loyal person which is opposite of the bully I met the first day here. He and I shared things that no one else could even remotely understand. It’s because of this situation with our parents that we became friends, but in my heart I knew I secretly wanted more.  
It was then at this moment that I felt the need to express my gratitude for everything he had done. “Daniel I will never forget what you did today. And everything you’ve done since this all started.” He smirked as he sarcastically replied, “You have to admit, I never let my feelings for you disrupt our mission.” I looked into his eyes as I lightly chuckled at his remark.  
He smiled at me revealing his adorable dimples. I lingered as long as I could, but I knew my parents would be honking any second. Soon as the thought ran across my mind it happened. We both turned towards the door as we heard the triple honk from my parents’ car. Then we turned back around to face each other as we both sighed.  
Reluctantly I replied, “I should go.”, then I slowly headed for the door. Before I knew what was happening, Daniel grabbed my arm, turned me around to face him as he clutched my waist to pull me in to him. Then without warning he laid the sweetest kiss on me. A part of me wanted this to happen since the first time I kissed him. I knew that it didn’t really count because we were trying to get Leo off our backs, but it had been kind of playing in the back of my mind. I wondered if he was into it at all. I definitely had my answer now.  
The softness of his moist lips made my knees buckle and a chill go down my spine. I followed suit by grasping his tight muscular arms and kissing him back. I could feel his rock hard abs under his basketball jersey pressed up against me. All kinds of butterflies were going in my stomach.  
Once we stopped kissing, my hands were still gripping his long, burly arms. I could rub those brawns all day. Just thinking about him wrapped around my body made me shudder with chills. If I didn’t have to go, I would go for another kiss for sure. When we opened our eyes, I could not help, but to stare at his alluring mocha brown eyes and his full luscious pink lips.  
A part of me felt bad because I knew Leo loved me, but there was just something about Daniel that made my stomach do flips. When he kissed me it felt like my body was on fire. For that brief moment, I just kept looking him up and down into his tender chestnut eyes before pulling away. I totally wasn’t expecting that kind of goodbye from him. Leo yeah, but not Daniel. As I walked out the door, Alex was there to greet me.  
I thought he was already at the car with mom and dad. I felt terrible because Leo was in love with me and Daniel expressed his feelings for me through that amazing kiss. This was the last love triangle I ever expected to be in. I should have picked it up sooner when they were arguing in the old Biology lab earlier today and when they both came to rescue me and mom. I didn’t kiss Leo because I felt like we were better as friends.  
Plus, I wanted to see where this could possibly go with Daniel. With all of this on my mind, my brother then said to me, “What took you so long?” I couldn’t reply because there was so much contemplation. I felt so confused, but I didn’t know why. I knew that I still cared for Leo deeply, but on the other hand I also had feelings for Daniel in a way I’ve never had for someone before. Especially someone I considered an enemy. He then said, “You alright? You look like a piano just landed on your head.” I quickly replied staring at my feet as I walked, “Try two pianos!” “What?”, he asked looking confused. “Never mind let’s go home,” I stated as I put my arm around him.

Daniel’s POV 

As I headed back up to the Greenhouse, I couldn’t get my mom’s distressed look out of my head. I felt like I was in a bit of a daze, but I knew I was going to be ok because Hayley’s face came to my mind. If I needed someone to talk to about this I knew I could talk to her and she would understand. Although I still can’t believe this all happened, I’m glad I didn’t go through this alone. I know sometimes I come off really hard and a bully like Hayley said before, but honestly that’s not who I really am.  
I do it because I don’t want people to see the sensitive side of me; the real me. I’m just a kid with great abilities expected to excel in everything I do. People don’t understand that I am human and will make mistakes. I don’t really like all this pressure on me honestly. I’ve become so accustomed to always being the leader and being great that I don’t ever get to be the real me. I’m just glad Hayley understands me.  
Why do I keep thinking about her so much?! This girl is driving me crazy and she doesn’t even realize it. When it comes to her, I get really protective and she absolutely annoys me with her snarky remarks, sarcastic questions and her harsh glares, but she’s so caring, encouraging, honest and I feel like she knows me better than anyone. She knows me better than my mom and Brooke ever did. Maybe that’s why Brooke and I weren’t meant to be together.  
Although I did love Brooke, she’s not the type of girl that I really need. I need a strong willed, outspoken, intelligent, smart mouthed girl like… like Hayley. I didn’t want to admit it, but I was kind of into that little make out session we had in the hallway in front of Leo. The way she grabbed my face when she kissed me did something to me.  
She was so forceful and demanding which kind of turned me on. I couldn’t do anything, but follow her lead so I put my arms around her waist and kissed her back. Her lips were so soft and the way she leaned into me while we kissed made it even better. As she tore away from me, I couldn’t help, but to gaze at her beautifully freckled profile and her leafy hazel eyes as her ebony curls slightly fell in her face. I was stunned that she kissed me, but I also found it enticing because I never expected for her to be such a great kisser.  
Even though we pretended that we were together, I think the unknown sparks between us, sent Leo on his way. I also think he saw the look I gave her and how comfortable our body language was after we stopped kissing. As much as I tried to play it off once he was gone, I still was feeling that foreign chemistry between us. Ever since then I’ve been feeling different about Hayley. Of course I’ve held her hand before, but that really didn’t bother me.  
When I saw her sitting in the stands, watching and cheering after I dunked on the other team at the game it kind of motivated me. When we locked eyes and smiled at each other I knew I couldn’t deny the fascination. Then when she went to go talk to Leo I got so protective and I admit a little bit jealous. I wanted Hayley to myself and didn’t want to share her.  
I feared the worst when she went missing after the game and Brooke couldn’t go ahold of her on her Louie. I knew something bad had happened and all I wanted to do was find her. When I saw her and her mom trapped in the cell in the cave with the bomb, it hurt me to my core. She told Leo and I to leave and there was no way I was going to leave her to die. I risked my life for her which I’ve never done for anyone that’s how I know my feelings are real. She’s not a little high school crush or rebound whatsoever.  
My feelings for her are much deeper than I ever imagined. If all of this hadn’t happened I don’t think I would’ve wanted to have anything to do with this girl which honestly would’ve been a shame. Daniel, why are you standing here go find her and tell her how you feel. I anxiously began looking around the courtyard for her. Just as I was about to head to the Ravens clubhouse I ran into Brooke.  
“Hey Brooke have you seen Hayley?” She responded, “Hey! The last time I saw her was in the foyer. She and Alex are going home for a week so they were packing their stuff. That was about twenty minutes ago. If you hurry you might catch them before they leave.” “Ok thanks!” Then Brooke stated, “I can see you have feelings for her.” I blushed and shyly replied “Yeah I do.” She retorted “I could tell and I’m happy for you, she’s great.”  
I never thought I would be able to talk about another girl with Brooke. Even though we weren’t together anymore, I’m glad that she and I could still be friends. Most of all I was glad that she got along with Hayley or hostility since she was with Alex now. That gave me an open invitation to go for what I really wanted which was that brown haired, mouthy, but unique girl. She tapped me on my arm and said, “Hurry and go get her!” I took a deep breath and replied, “Thanks!”, as I ran off and headed straight for the foyer.  
There she was getting ready to walk out the door with her family. I mustered up all the courage I had, softly called her name and stopped dead in my tracks. She immediately turned around, asked her parents to take her bags and told them that she would be there in a second. Here’s your chance Daniel, tell her how you feel. Judging by the gesture Alex gave Hayley, he knew that we had something going on too. I never thought I would have feelings for Hayley and her brother encouraging it.  
She slowly walked over to me so I put one foot in front of the other and casually walked towards her, nervously rubbing my hands together. Once she was directly in front of me, I composed myself for the conversation. I wanted to tell her so much, but I didn’t know how to start. Thankfully she took the lead and spoke first. “Hey!” I replied the only way I could at the moment, “Hey!” Then she said, “How are you?” There she goes being concerned about me and my well-being again. This girl is making me fall harder for her every time I talk to her.  
Trying not to seem too nervy, I retorted, “Um I’m good more or less.” I knew she probably wanted to know what happened after we left each other so I decided to tell her about my mom. She was honestly the only one I wanted to talk to about it because I knew she would presume how I felt. “My mom turned herself in, she’s going to prison.”  
I could tell she felt empathetic for me, but I knew my mom deserved what she got. She answered, “She’ll be fine. Strong woman.” Knowing that she was happy to have her mom back, I didn’t want her feeling sorry for me which I knew she would never do. I also didn’t want her feeling down especially since she was getting ready to go spend some time with her mom. I couldn’t imagine thinking my mom was dead for all this time and then to find out she was actually alive.  
“Well, I didn’t mean to bring you down. Go, your family is waiting for you.” Next thing I knew, she was holding the key to the door in the cave. I saved it for her and now she was giving it back to me. I was confused which is why I said, “Don’t you want it?” She shook her head no and said, “Keep it. It will remind you of our Eureka times together.” I couldn’t help, but sigh and say, “Eureka time, I like it.”  
Then she said the unexpected. “Daniel, I’ll never forget what you did today and everything you’ve done since it all started.” Trying to lighten the mood and once again make her laugh I replied, “You have to admit I never let my feelings for you disrupt our mission.” She did as I thought she would; she chuckled and smiled which made me smile.  
Then we heard her parents honking. She sighed with dismay and said, “I should go.” I yearned for her as she turned around and headed for the door. I didn’t want her to leave, but I knew she had to. I had to admit that I wanted more time with her. I still hadn’t told her how I felt so I thought I would just show her. Since she was the one that kissed me first in the hallway in front of Leo, I knew I had to be the one to make a move.  
I drummed up the last little bit of courage I had, told myself I could do this and did the most unpredictable thing. I grabbed her arm, pulled her to me and wrapped my arm around her waist while still holding on to the key. The look on her face told me that she wanted this to happen too so I closed my eyes and kissed her.  
To my surprise, she put her hands on my arms and kissed me back. I could feel my heart about to beat out of my chest as I felt her body pressed up against mine. As my eyes were still closed I thought about how badly I had been wanting this and how I wanted much more with her. This girl got me feeling and wanting things I never did before. I never fathomed that I would even remotely care for a Raven let alone have feelings for one. What is she doing to me?!  
I realized in this moment that she has changed me and honestly I liked it. I wasn’t lusting for her. I was falling for her. As we were tearing away from each other’s lips, I opened my eyes to see her beautiful hazel green eyes peering at me. I got lost in her eyes as she was gazing at mine, down to my lips and then slowly back up to my eyes. She released her grip on my arms which I really didn’t want, then she turned away and started for the door.  
As I watched her leave, I couldn’t help, but have a smirk on my face and look her up and down. I fumbled with the key in my hands while still watching her. Once she was completely out the door, I looked down at the key in my hands and then back up to the door still leering. I clutched the key and smiled even more.


	4. Home

Hayley’s POV 

As we drove up to our home, we noticed all these people and news vans near the entrance of our driveway. People were cheering for my mom, waving and holding up signs that said she was an American hero. I couldn’t help, but beam with pride. When we finally made it into our driveway, the four of us got out and started waving at everyone. Walking through our front door gave me a sense of a relief because we were all back together again.  
Mom slowly looked around then before we knew it, she had dropped to her knees and began sobbing. All of us followed suit by dropping to our knees and empathetically comforted her. Since my mom loved playing basketball, we all decided to go outside and play a little two on two. It was the ladies versus the guys. As much as I really didn’t care for basketball, I still wanted to spend as much time with my family as possible even if that meant doing something I wasn’t really fond of.  
Mom joked about being better than dad even after coming back from the dead while I sarcastically asked where we got our competitiveness from to Alex. He sarcastically replied that he had no idea. I played as long as I could physically stand it and then I told them that I was out and headed for my bedroom. Soon as I stepped into the familiar space, I put on “Caught on Fire” by the Holmes on my record player then sprawled across my bed on my back.  
As my body sunk into the silk purple sheets, I grinned while looking up at the ceiling. My mind began to replay all the events of the last couple of hours. I found myself thinking about the inevitable love triangle that I never expected to be in. Leo professing his love for me and Daniel kissing me was confusing, but also flattering.  
I couldn’t help, but smile when thinking about them both. I got up to look out my window and watched my family still playing basketball. There I realized I wanted some company and knew exactly who I wanted next to me. I slowly walked over to my bed and pulled out my Louie. I hesitated for a second contemplating my decision, but then mustarded up the courage to send a text that asked “Feel like dropping by?” Not regretting my decision, I felt a warm sensation come over me which made me smile and blush a little.  
Before I knew it, I got a response and he replied “Sure.” I felt all giddy inside like all teenage girls do when they have a crush. Knowing that I wanted to look my best, I started to apply some lipstick on my lips and a little bit of foundation to my face. After I was satisfied with my work, I walked over to my closet and pulled out a couple of options to wear. I wanted to look girly for once other than the dance of course, so I grabbed two dresses.  
One was an all-white spaghetti strap dress that had ruching over the bodice and then flared out a little at the bottom. The other dress was a tank top dress that had a graffiti looking pattern, several different shades of blue and was trimmed in black. I held both dresses up to my torso as I looked at my floor length mirror to see which one would look better. I grinned as I thought about his reaction to seeing me in one of these dresses.  
I wanted to take his breath away and for him to stare at me with passion in his eyes. The white dress seemed much sexier and I felt like it would get his attention so I decided to wear that one. Since my hair was already slightly curled, I just ran a brush through it to make sure all of my hairs were in place. I put on some strawberries and cream body butter, deodorant and sprayed myself with the matching scent to my body butter. Once I was done primping, I quickly jumped into the dress I picked out and slid on some matching heels. Just as I had finished dressing, I received a message on my Louie saying “I’m almost there.”  
I began to grow anxious with anticipation so I decided to sit and wait on my bed. Suddenly I heard a car pulling up to my driveway so I went to my window to see if it was him. There he was getting out of his car, making his way up the driveway to my front door. Trying not to make myself look too eager, I sat back down on my bed and waited patiently for him to ring the doorbell. “Ding! Dong!” There it was, the sound I had been waiting on.  
I grew more and more antsy as I sat quietly on the edge of my bed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs so I casually stood up and waited for it. “Knock! Knock!” My heart started to race, but I twisted the door knob to open it. There he was standing in front me with the most adorable smirk on his face. He looked me up and down causing a bright pink color to come over my face. My intuition was right because I could tell by his facial expression that he was pleased with what I was wearing.  
I motioned for him to come in. He was still wearing that appealing smug look on his face. He quietly walked into my room and then without saying a word, pulled me into a hug. I put my arms around his neck deepening the hug. He buried his head and his mouth was inches away from my neck. Feeling his breath hit my neck caused me to tingle a bit.  
The smell of his masculine cologne filled my nose so unknowingly to him, I took a deeper whiff of his enticing scent. As we slowly pulled away, he bit his lip in the most seductive way while staring into my eyes. I couldn’t help, but to stare back because his eyes were so titillating. He gently caressed my face with his firm hand and I melted into it. I rested my face on his hand, closed my eyes and took a small breath.  
He whispered my name in my ear and I couldn’t help, but to shudder. When I opened my eyes I realized that he had pulled me even closer, swaddled his arm around my waist and was inches away from my face. He looked me in my eyes, down to my lips then back up to my eyes. I could tell by his gaze what was to come. Next thing I knew his lips were on my mine.  
His kisses were so gentle and sweet. I delicately sucked on his bottom lip which he seemed to like. Apparently to him that was an invitation to embed his tongue into my mouth. As our tongues danced, my knees buckled so much that I thought my legs were going to completely give out.  
I tilted my head slightly to the right so that he could have further entry. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he completely encased his arm around my waist and the other caressing the small of my back. The more he touched me the more I felt like my skin was on fire with avidity. He made me hunger for him even more. I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss which left him perplexed and clearly craving more.  
I seductively walked over to my wall where the light switch was and turned around to look at him. The look on his face told me that he yearned for me right then so I slipped out of my heels, gave him the most alluring gaze then motioned for him to come to me. Without hesitation he bee lined straight for me, delicately placed me against the wall raising my arms above my head. He placed delicate kisses along my neck and shoulder, raised his arms above his head laying them on mine and lacing his fingers in mine. I angled my head to the side so he could gain even more access to my neck.  
A slight moan managed to escape my throat and there was a stutter in my breath. He flipped the light switch off then began kissing me again as he was guiding me to my bed. He smoothly eased me on to my bed while still kissing me. As he laid above me I couldn’t help, but run my hands up and down his chest. Then I found myself removing his buttoned down shirt and throwing it above my head.  
He kind of chuckled at the dominance I was displaying. I couldn’t help to giggle a little myself. I could see the curves of his defined jawline from the string of lights I had hanging at the top of my headboard. He then laid beside me, facing me propped up on his arm. I could see him staring at me from the corner of my eye.  
I rolled over to face him and then said the first real words since he had gotten there. “What?” I could see him contemplating what he was going to say next. Then he stated “I just never felt this way about a girl before. You’re just so different and I like that.” He grabbed my chin and gave me a light peck on the lips. I don’t know how he and I got here, but I was glad we did. As much as I wanted things to go further, I also wanted to take my time and judging by his actions he did too.  
He was like gravity; pulling me in. He laid down on his back putting his arms behind his head. I then placed my leg across his waist, rested my head and hand on his chest. He welcomed the embrace by settling his arms around me and kissing my forehead. Then he said, “Hayley I know the circumstances of everything at The Greenhouse pushed us together, but I don’t regret it. Do you?” I debated whether or not to answer.  
Without thinking I snuggled even more into his chest and replied, “No Daniel I don’t”, then I picked my head up and kissed him before placing my head back on his chest.

Daniel’s POV

I was gleaming with pride for making a move as I began to leave the foyer. I really didn’t feel like talking to anyone at The Greenhouse because I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions about my mom so I decided to blow off some steam at the basketball court. Plus, even though Hayley was only gone for a few minutes, I missed her already. I went and got my duffle bag out of the locker room then placed it under the bench. I picked a basketball that was in the corner and started shooting.  
To keep myself busy, I decided to work on my dunking skills so I dribbled the ball a couple of times then dunked the ball using one arm. As much as I tried to not think about her I couldn’t so I walked over and sat down on the bench closest to my gym bag. I picked up the key which I laid on top of my bag and started to stare at it. I was clearly missing Hayley when I received a text on my Louie. I immediately got up, put a towel around my neck, grabbed my duffle bag, my water bottle and headed out of the gym.  
Once I got almost to the foyer I realized that I had left the key on the bench. I dropped my duffle bag and ran back to the gym to get it. I was relieved when I saw it still laying where I left it. I picked it up, smiled then hightailed it out of the gym. I finally made my way up to the Eagles clubhouse. I quietly walked to the locker room and realized I was all sweaty so I decided to take a shower. I picked out a white fitted t-shirt, a nice blue striped collared shirt and some dark blue jeans from my locker then proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Once I was finished showering, I put on some lotion, deodorant and my jeans then walked over to my locker shirtless. My shirts and socks were laying on the bench. I put them on along with my blue lace up Oxford suede shoes. Parker was there and had just finished getting dressed. He was talking to me about what Sophie had told him and the FBI agent.  
I really wasn’t paying attention because I had one thing on my mind… Hayley. I received another text message on my Louie, smiled at it then put it down at the bottom of my locker. Parker asked who it was because he saw my face and I just smirked. He could tell I wasn’t ready to tell him quite yet so he replied, “Ok you don’t have to tell me now, but you are going to tell me since you didn’t tell me about the earthquake situation and cause I’m your best friend.”  
I grinned then shook my head yes. Once I was completely dressed I sprayed some cologne on, pulled my sunglasses out my locker and put them on. Then I grabbed my Louie, keys and wallet, put them in my pocket and proceeded out the bathroom. Parker asked me where I was going and I told him that I would tell him later.  
He looked confused, raised his hands as if he was saying what the heck to himself then watched as I left the bathroom. Brooke and I made eye contact. She smiled and nodded as if she was giving her approval of how I looked and knew where I was going. She walked in front of me, whispered “Say hi to Hayley for me”, then slyly walked away to go back to sitting with Sophie. I gave her a sneering look then shook my head.  
I walked out of the clubhouse and down the stairs of the foyer. I hopped in my black Mercedes E350 AMG, started it up, then headed out of the main entrance of The Greenhouse. Hayley was all I could think of and in a matter of time I would see her gorgeous face. As it started to fall dark I realized that I was almost to her house. Once I got to a stoplight a few streets away, I texted her and said, “I’m almost there.”  
I don’t know why I was so nervous about seeing her, but maybe because it was in a different way. This was the first time we would be spending time without talking about the stuff with our parents. I took a deep breath as I pulled into her driveway. I saw Alex outside shooting hoops by himself. I got out of my car then headed towards the front door.  
I spoke to Alex and he replied, “She’s upstairs”, then he smiled and nodded towards the front door. I nervously walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As I waited patiently I looked down and couldn’t help to think maybe I was overdressed. My thoughts were interrupted when Ryan answered the door. She smiled at me and told me to come in. I walked in anxiously and waited by the staircase. I saw Hayley’s dad sitting at a table with two wine glasses in front of him. It was clear he and Ryan were having some alone time. I coyly waved and spoke to Mr. Woods. He waved and replied back in a friendly manner. Ryan then stated that Hayley was upstairs, pointed to the stairs and said her room was the first one on the left.

I told her thank you then made my way up the stairs. Once I finally reached the top of the staircase, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I shook my hands to get the nervousness out of my body. Soon as I placed my arms down to my sides, she opened the door. She was standing there in this sexy white dress with some heels. Clearly I wasn’t overdressed as much as I thought because she dressed up too.  
She looked gorgeous and I couldn’t help, but to stare. I looked her up and down. Once she saw my reaction, she began to blush. She motioned for me to come in and soon as we got into her room good I pulled her into a hug. I really missed her and I just wanted her in my arms.  
She instantaneously threw her arms around my neck causing me to be completely up against her. I buried my head into her neck. I instantly breathed in the deliciousness of her body spray. It smelled like strawberries.  
We hadn’t spoken one word to each other, but I didn’t care because I wanted my lips on hers immediately. As we began pulling away from the hug, I looked in her beautiful eyes and bit my lip. Clearly she was enticed with me because she was staring back at me. I softly touched her face and she welcomed the touch by resting her face into my hand. I noticed that she closed her eyes and she took a breath.  
I whispered her name in her ear, I felt her tremble which made me want her even closer to me. Without her noticing, I gently pulled her closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I got really close to her face hoping she would open her eyes. Soon as I thought it she did it. I wanted to kiss her so badly that I was looking at her lips then back to her eyes.  
I had to make the move so without hesitation, I closed my eyes and kissed her. Her lips were as soft as earlier when we kissed, maybe even softer. She surprised me when she started nibbling on my bottom lip. It turned me quite a bit so I felt like this kiss needed to get even more intense. Then when she least expected I stuck my tongue in her mouth. She followed suit by French kissing me back.  
This girl got me thirsty for her kisses and for her touch. She’s driving me out my mind. If she doesn’t stop I can’t be responsible for what will happen. I could tell that us making out was making her kind of hot too because she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer and tilting her head so the kiss could be even deeper. I encased her tightly with my arms around her waist while rubbing her back.  
Then she did the inevitable, she stopped the kiss. Completely confused, thinking I did something wrong I looked at her as she walked over to her wall. Next to her was a light switch. She turned around to face me in the sexiest way. The way she was looking at me made me long for her even more.  
She started playing with my emotions because she slipped out of her heels while still looking at me and biting her lip seductively. She nodded her head for me to come to her. Instantly I went straight for her, gently pushing her against the wall and raising her arms above her head. I began to kiss her all over her neck and shoulder. I could hear her breath stuttering.  
Wanting to hold her hands, I reached over my head and intertwined our fingers. Her eyes were closed and she tilted her head so I had better access to her neck. With her eyes still closed, I heard the sexiest moan coming from her and her breathing harder. Hearing her being satisfied excited me in the best way. I flipped off her light, grabbed her face with both hands and started kissing her lips while leading her to her bed.  
I laid her on the bed as soft as I could without breaking our kiss. As I laid on top of her, she ran her hands up and down my chest which made a cold rush go down my back. Before I realized what she was doing, she had my collared shirt off of me and thrown above her head. I laughed because I had never seen her so dominant before and it turned me all the way on. I like a girl who knows what they want and she surely displayed that.  
Then she stared at me for a minute. I was wondering what she was thinking, but I didn’t say anything. As much as I wanted things to go further I wouldn’t let them. I respected Hayley and I wanted more than just the physical. I feel emotionally connected to her so when she’s ready then I’ll be ready. I decided to lay beside her propped up my arm, admiring how beautiful she was.  
She rolled over to face me and started the first real conversation. “What?” I wasn’t sure if I should tell her how I felt. Would she think I was soft if I told her or would she think we were moving too fast?! Then I remembered the first night we met up after she called my mom’s phone. I could trust Hayley and wouldn’t have to worry about her making me feel bad so I decided to tell her.  
I took a deep breath then said, “I just never felt this way about a girl before. You’re just so different and I like that.” She nonchalantly smiled at me so I grabbed her chin and gave her a peck on the lips. I laid on my back with my hands behind my head. Before I could even get comfortable, Hayley draped her leg over my waist and laid her head on my chest. She was making circles with her fingers on my chest which made my heart rate speed up.  
I’m sure she could hear my heart about to jump out my chest. It felt good to be this close to her so I put my arms around her then kissed her on the forehead. I said in response to her actions, “Hayley, I know the circumstances of everything at The Greenhouse pushed us together, But I don’t regret it. Do you?”  
She stayed quiet for a minute then she replied, “No Daniel I don’t”, then she picked her head off my chest and kissed me again before placing her head back on my chest.


	5. Stay Awhile

Daniel’s POV   
She went downstairs to make us a big bowl of popcorn and grab some soft drinks. While she was gone, I untied my shoes and placed them by the wall. I walked around her room looking at her pictures and trying to find some music to play on her record player. I didn’t find anything that I thought would keep us in this mood so I pulled my Louie out my pocket and searched for some music. I found the song “Stay Awhile” by Quincy Brown. I read the lyrics and figured that was a good song to play. 

I didn’t want to start the song until I knew she was coming so I waited until I heard her making her way upstairs before I started to play it. I turned the song on then smirked at her. She stood still just looking at me in a way I couldn’t figure out so I decided to grab the soft drinks and cups that were tucked under her arms and placed them on the table by her laptop.   
She said sarcastically, “I see you found a song that girls would actually like this time.” I gave her a soft glare, but couldn’t help, but to chuckle. “You see I’m going to let that slide because I’m enjoying my time with you,” I replied. She shook her head and rolled her eyes in the adorable way she does. She placed the popcorn bowl on her bed then told me to go sit back on the bed while she prepared our drinks. 

I did as she commanded, but my eyes didn’t leave her. I couldn’t help, but to grin to myself because this was a side of her I hadn’t seen. Being that we live in two different club houses and every time we met up recently it was to figure out what was going on, I never got to witness this. Seeing her in a domestic capacity made me look at her in a warmer light. She always comes off so tough and hard, but today I got to see her vulnerability. I like that she is rugged sometimes, but still a girl all at the same time.   
She walked over to me and handed me a cup with orange Fanta in it. As I took a sip, I watched her close her eyes and sway her hips to the music. My eyes followed her maneuvers and I must admit she looked sexier than ever. I gazed as her curls swung from side to side. Her hips continued to rock and she lifted her arms above her head as she slightly bit her lip. She was such in a zone that I don’t even think she noticed me peering beyond my cup. 

Then she did this sensual turn to face the door. I continued to survey at the risk that I might miss something. Next thing I knew, she was peeking over her shoulder at me in the most seductive way. It was so hot that I had to say something.  
I barely got my drink down before I asked, “Now why didn’t I see all of this at the school dance?” In a taunting tone she retorted, “Because you were too busy soaking, getting jealous, picking a fight with my brother, throwing cake and knocking stuff off of the table!” I couldn’t do anything, but sit there with the biggest stunned look on my face because I couldn’t believe she just said that, but then again this is Hayley we’re talking about. She shrugged her shoulders and started laughing. She was laughing so hard that she caused me to bust out laughing too. After laughing for five minutes straight, I was able to say in between breaths, “Ok, you got me.” 

“Hayley, when I first met you I thought you were mouthy and kind of rude.” “Gee, thanks Daniel.” “No, but I realize now that you aren’t obviously. I guess I was a little cocky myself.” She climbed on to the bed next to me. “A little?” I chuckled as I lightly nudged her on the arm. “No, but I was in a bad headspace and I knew Brooke and I weren’t going to last. I wanted to blame others, but ultimately it was my fault. I just couldn’t admit that to myself.”   
She looked at me with those consoling eyes of hers just like the night we met up for the first time. She has that effect on me to where I just want to tell her everything I’m actually feeling. “Apparently I wasn’t the only one that was having relationship problems that night.” She sighed then stated, “Well let’s not ruin the mood with talk of that night. I just got past the humiliation of Leo not telling me about Aspen.” I nodded in apprehension. 

I don’t know why I felt the need to blurt out what came out of my mouth next, but I couldn’t stop myself. “If that was me, I would’ve never treated you like that. You’re special.” I could see a slight shade of pink come over her face as she sipped her drink.   
“No, but seriously I was in such a bad place and completely overacted. I’m sorry for the outburst and any mean things I’ve said or done to you and Alex in the past.” She looked down at the floor then replied, “Thank you for saying that and I’m sorry for coming at you too. I’m just super protective of my brother. My family and friends really.” “I completely understand Woods.” She giggled then stuck her tongue out at me.   
We climbed further back on to the bed, placed our drinks on her nightstand and placed the popcorn between us. There were a few times that we touched hands while grabbing for popcorn. Every time it happened, it felt like time stood still for a second and we couldn’t help, but smile at each other. We talked and laughed for hours about any and everything. I explained to her why I loved basketball so much and the logistics of the game. As I was explaining, she began to understand why Alex and I always want to play. She talked about what books she’s already read and which ones she has her eyes on to read next. I never thought I would be so interested in listening to someone talk about reading, but she made it sound so interesting. 

Once we finished off our drinks and popcorn, she grabbed a blanket from her closet and curled up under my arm as I rested against the pillows on her headboard. She trusted me to play more songs, so we laid and just listened to music in silence. As we laid in each other’s arms, I couldn’t help, but to replay everything that transpired hours before.   
Even though I tried to play it off like it didn’t bother me that much, she kept looking at the expression on my face. She asked me if I was thinking about my mom and I couldn’t lie to her so I just nodded. Even though her mom was thought to be dead for almost a year, she had been kidnapped and encountered a bomb, somehow she knew I needed to be comforted. She embraced me even tighter making me feel safe for the first time in a very long time. 

She looked up at me in the sweetest way that I’ve never seen before. I couldn’t help, but to look down at her with sincerity in my eyes. Before I could say or do anything, she caressed my face with her hand. Before I could make a move, she pulled my face to hers and kissed me. The kiss became so intense between us, but in a different way. It was like she was showing me how she feels about me through her kisses which is making me fall even harder for her.   
I’m just glad that I realized how amazing she was before anyone else decided to snatch her up. Wanting to let her know that I knew that she was comforting me, I broke the kiss, placed my forehead against hers then said, “Thank you.” She placed her head back on my chest and we went back to being hugged up in silence.  
Before I knew it, she had softly fallen asleep. The rise and fall of her chest gave me a sense of sereneness. As I watched her sleep, I couldn’t help, but to marvel at her beauty. I gently moved a few strands of her coiled hair from her face, placed it behind her ear and then I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. I picked up her hand from my chest and laced my fingers in hers.   
I didn’t even want to move an inch at the risk of waking her up. After everything she’s been through, I felt like she needed to rest. She clearly feels safe with me and I feel composed around her. It’s like we are each other’s safe place.

I heard a faint knock on the door and saw it open. I slightly lifted my head up to see who it was. I saw her parents standing in the doorway admiring us. They walked over to us and noticed that she was asleep. I told them that I could head out and they quickly refused.   
“It’s late Daniel. You don’t need to be on the road driving this late. Just stay the night and you can go back to The Greenhouse tomorrow,” Mr. Woods stated. Before I could object, Mrs. Woods commented, “I will make blueberry pancakes tomorrow for breakfast, you can hang out with us for a while and then head back.”   
Appreciative, I countered with, “I would love too and thank you so much!” Mr. Woods affirmed, “It’s settled then. We’ve all been through a lot so get some rest and we will see you in the morning.” Mrs. Woods echoed her husband.

“Good night Mr. and Mrs. Woods and thank you again for allowing me to stay.” Mrs. Woods placed her hand on my shoulder then said, “Daniel, you don’t have to call us Mr. and Mrs. Woods. Carter and Ryan is just fine.” “Yes ma’am.” Carter asserted, “Any guy that will risk his life to save my daughter and my wife is more than welcome to come here any time.”   
Overwhelmed with gratefulness, I replied, “Thank you so much Sir. Hayley means a lot to me. There’s no way I was going to leave her or Mrs. Woods, I mean Ryan.” With gratitude in his tone, Carter retorted, “Well we’re glad that Hayley and Alex have you as a friend.” I nodded, but honestly I felt like the lucky one. “Well good night Daniel and we will see you two in the morning,” Ryan commented.  
With that they both smiled then headed out of the room and closed the door. Hayley didn’t even budge after all of that, but I knew she was exhausted in every way possible. I looked up at the ceiling and before I knew it sleep had engulfed me. 

Hayley’s POV   
I had a sudden craving for popcorn and a soda so I told Daniel that I was going to go downstairs to make us some popcorn and grab some drinks. He smirked in that charming way he always does and I made my way out the door. As I was walking down the stairs, it hit me that Daniel was not only at my house, but up in my room waiting for me. The thought of us going from enemies literally to teammates, to friends, to having feelings for each other overcame me.   
I began having flashbacks of all of our encounters especially on Alex and I’s first day at The Greenhouse. Just as I had made it down the stairs, Alex walked in the door from outside. Apparently he was still shooting hoops. I was too in my own world with Daniel to notice.   
He had the basketball tucked under his arm, he was sweating, his hair was sticking to his face and he was panting. He went straight for the fridge and grabbed a bottle water. He gulped down half of the bottle before he said a word. I popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed the biggest popcorn bowl I could find out of the cabinet. I set the bowl on the table and sat down at the table adjacent to my little brother.

“So Daniel huh?” “What?” I asked. “I just never pictured you two together. What happened earlier for you to ask him to come over?” he inquired. “Ugh, if you must know we kissed ok!” Alex had a shocked look on his face, but began to chuckle at the same time. “Stop looking at me like that! Don’t look so surprised because if I remember correctly, you were the one who nodded towards him and winked at me.” “Well sis, that’s because I knew all along that you two liked each other even though you tried to deny it.”   
“I have to admit that when we first met him, I was repulsed by his presence, but now…” “But now your feelings have changed?” He raised his eyebrows as he said it. All I could do was blush and nod. “I like Leo as a person and I’m truly grateful for everything he did to help save you and mom, but after that Aspen situation, I was kind of glad that you and Daniel started to get close. I know I was against it at first, but the circumstances are different. And I’m not just saying that because I’m dating his ex. You two are good for each other.” 

“You really think so?” I asked curiously. “Yeah. I’ve noticed a change in Daniel since you guys started to hang out.” “Alex, we weren’t hanging out. We were investigating.” “You know what I mean sis. He’s still compulsive at times, but he’s definitely a lot more approachable. It’s almost like you’re his anchor.”   
“Really?” “Yeah I do. I can tell he really likes you too. The way he looked at you before we left The Greenhouse and how protective of you he is. Also when he escorted Brooke to me after they had dinner with Louis, Jason and Judy, I didn’t see an ounce of jealously coming from him. He even closed the door of the clubhouse so we could be alone.” Completely in shock I replied, “Wow I didn’t know that.” He shook his head.   
I began to replay all the times Daniel and I were together after that to see if he was giving off any vibes that he had feelings for me. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the microwave timer go off. I stood up from the table and walked over to the microwave hoping that my little brother didn’t see me thinking. I took the bag out then popped another one in and hit the start button.   
By this time, Alex had taken a seat at the table across from where I was sitting. While I was already up, I grabbed two cups out of the cabinet, grabbed two Fanta Orange sodas out of the fridge and set them on the table next to the popcorn bowl then sat back down across from Alex. I didn’t even realize that I was smiling until Alex got my attention. “What are you thinking about? Daniel?” “Of course, but I’m also trying to figure out how I am going to tell Leo that I don’t feel that way about him anymore.” Looking extremely confused my brother retorted with, “Why would you have to?” 

“Well… Remember when you told me that I looked like a piano landed on my head and I said try two pianos?” He nodded still looking baffled then responded, “Yeah...” “Well, right before I met you, Dad, and Mom in the foyer, I ran into Leo. He told me that he loved me and has since he first saw me.”   
Alex sat back in his seat, covered his mouth in disbelief as his basketball fell out from under his arm. “Then when you guys left me alone to talk to Daniel, he said “Well you have to admit I never let my feelings for you disrupt our mission!”” My brother’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “Wow sis!” “I know!’’ Alex sat in silence for a minute then finally said, ‘What did you say to them after all that?” I quickly came back with, “I couldn’t say anything to Leo. I just hugged him.” Still with the astonished look he had been wearing most of our conversation, Alex busted out in laughter just in time for the microwave timer to go off. 

I grabbed the hot popcorn bag out of the microwave and dumped it into the bowl along with the other bag I had sitting on the table. Alex was still sitting with an appalled look on his face. He hadn’t moved since I told him what they said. “What should I do Alex?” He finally sat up in his chair and leaned forward towards me as he said, “Well, you are definitely going to have to be honest with Leo even though he wasn’t with you. You can tell him that you care for him as a friend, but nothing beyond that anymore.” I groaned because I knew he was right.   
“But in the meantime, go upstairs and be with the one you’ve clearly chosen. I nodded in agreement then stood up from the table, grabbed the popcorn and placed it against my body. He picked up the cans of Fanta and the cups and placed them under my arms. As I was walking out of the kitchen and headed towards the staircase, I heard him say, “Sis…” I turned around to look back at him as he said, “I’m happy for you!” I couldn’t do anything, but smile at my little brother as I walked up the stairs.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I could see Daniel looking around my room. Once I got close to the door, he turned a song on then looked at me, lightly bit his bottom lip and smirked at me in the most seductive way. The way his dimples turned up as he was smiling made my heart skip a beat. I didn’t realize just how cute he was until this moment. I guess I was in a trance because the next thing I know, he was taking the cups and drinks from up under my arm. I could feel my face starting to burn so I looked down so that my hair would hide my face.  
Daniel set the cups and drinks on my desk next to my laptop. Trying to take attention off of me I said to him sarcastically, “I see you found a song that girls would actually like this time.” He gave me a gentle glare then started laughing. He followed it up with, “You see I’m going to let that slide because I’m enjoying my time with you.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him.

I walked over and placed the popcorn bowl on my bed then told him to sit there so I could pour our sodas in the cups. After everything he has done for me and my family, the least I could do was prepare his drink and bring it to him. The melody of the song caught my ear as I was pouring. I began to nod my head to the beat. The more I listened to it, the more I liked it.  
I walked over and handed Daniel his drink. Once I knew he had it in his hands, I let go and really started to get into the song. I began to swing my hips to the beat and close my eyes. You would’ve thought no one was there the way I was dancing. I rolled my arms above my head as my lower body continued to sway. I was so enticed by the song that I forgot I was dancing directly in front of Daniel. I didn’t want to open my eyes to see his reaction so I casually did a turn so my back was to him and I was facing my door.

Curious to see what his reaction was, I slowly glanced over my shoulder in the most alluring way to look at him. That caught his attention because he immediately scarfed down the soda that was in his mouth. Then he said “Now why didn’t I see all of this at the school dance?” In a sarcastic tone I replied, “Because you were too busy soaking, getting jealous, picking a fight with my brother, throwing cake and knocking stuff off of the table!” Daniel had the hugest astonished look on his face. I couldn’t do anything, but shrug my shoulders and laugh because it was the truth. After he got over the initial shock, he began to laugh with me. We laughed so hard and for so long until he said, “Ok you got me!”

After a minute of silence, Daniel said, “Hayley, when I first met you I thought you were mouthy and kind of rude.” I was a little taken back because I didn’t expect him to be that blunt with me, but I don’t know why I was surprised because this was our relationship. Uncut, uncensored, the blunt truth. Honestly I preferred it this way because at least I know he won’t lie to me.  
I replied with the only words I could drum up, “Gee, thanks Daniel.” He looked like he regretted saying it in that manner because he quickly followed up with, “No, but I realize now that you aren’t obviously. I guess I was a little cocky myself.” I sat next to him and then said in a condescending tone, “A little?” He laughed then softly nudged me on the arm. “No, but I was in a bad headspace and I knew Brooke and I weren’t going to last. I wanted to blame others, but ultimately it was my fault. I just couldn’t admit that to myself.”   
I couldn’t help, but to look at him in the most empathetic way. I knew he wasn’t a bad guy, he just made a lot of mistakes. I do have to admit that Alex was right when he said that Daniel has changed for the better. Then he stated, “Apparently I wasn’t the only one that was having relationship problems that night.” I sighed in horror as a flash of Aspen showing up at the dance and kissing Leo in front of me came across my mind.   
Once I kind of shook off the bad thoughts I came back with, “Well let’s not ruin the mood with talk of that night. I just got past the humiliation of Leo not telling me about Aspen.” He nodded in agreement.   
Out of the blue, Daniel retorted, “If that was me, I would’ve never treated you like that. You’re special!” Shocked and taken back that he had the boldness to say that, I could feel my cheeks once again burning.   
“No, but seriously I was in such a bad place and completely overacted. I’m sorry for the outburst and any mean things I’ve said or done to you and Alex in the past.” I looked down at the floor then countered, “Thank you for saying that and I’m sorry for coming at you too. I’m just super protective of my brother. My family and friends really.” He smiled then said, “I completely understand Woods.” I couldn’t help, but to giggle and stick my tongue out at him like an elementary school kid. It’s something about Daniel that makes me feel giddy and nervous, but at ease and safe at the same time.  
He kind of brings out my fun and softer side. Yes, I do affirm that at first he brought out my defensive side, but after getting to know him, I realized that he also had a wall of defense up. He is warm just like me. I immediately noticed his walls coming down the night we met up when he opened up to me about his mom and everyone else. It feels good to know that he trusts me and nobody else with that. He also trusts that I will give him constructive criticism, but never make him feel judged.

We decided to climb back further on to my bed to get more comfortable. I took his drink and placed both of them on my nightstand. I crawled to the front of the bed to grab the popcorn bowl and placed it between us. We brushed hands a few times while grabbing for popcorn. Every time we made physical contact, I felt a tingle down my spine which in turn made me smile.   
The next few hours we talked and laughed for hours about any and everything. He explained to me his love of basketball and the gist of the game. The more he explained the game, the more I became interested. He even showed me different plays and moves on his Louie. Basketball is actually Geometry if you really wanted to break it down which is how I saw it. Now I kind of understood why he and Alex love it so much. I began talking about my love for reading and what books I’ve read. I even listed off some books that I want to read soon. Daniel seemed so interested in what I was talking about. He was engaging, asking questions and I even got him to admit some of the books he’s read. Yeah he might be an Eagle, but every once and a while he could pass for a Raven too. 

This is the second time I’ve noticed how intelligent he really is. He clearly displayed that when we were investigating the whole earthquake situation. He also pays very close attention which is pretty admirable.   
We finished our drinks and the last kernels of popcorn. I felt a little chilly and even though I wanted Daniel to hold me, I knew he wouldn’t be able to warm me up enough so I decided to grab a blanket from my closet. Wanting to have his strong arms around me and determined to be in his, I contorted myself under his arm while he rested against the pillows on my headboard.   
Since he had picked a really good song earlier, I decided he could play me some more songs. There we cuddled under my comfy, fleece blanket and listened to music without saying a word. I could do this with him forever. Just the smell of his cologne and the feeling of him wrapped around me made my heart rate speed up. I thought I was really falling for Leo, but after everything that has transpired with Daniel, I didn’t think I could feel like this about anyone especially someone I thought I hated.

I looked up at him and noticed he was wearing his famous thinking facial expression. I’ve grown to know exactly what it looks like this past week. He looked down at me and saw that I was staring at him. I could tell he was trying to play it off, but I knew exactly what or should I say who he was thinking about. I didn’t want to pry, but I felt the need to ask him was he thinking about his mom. He didn’t even deny it. He just shook his head which made me pull him tighter. 

I had my mom back, but I also know how it feels to lose your mom too. I just wanted to be there for him like he’s been here for me. I looked up at him in the sincerest way and he looked down at me with his kind brown eyes. My heart began to speed up even faster because I was realizing in that moment that he wanted and needed to be comforted. I gently touched his face then pulled his face to mine. I kissed him so passionately giving him every ounce of me in each kiss. He broke the kiss, placed his forehead against mine then said, “Thank you.”   
I laid my head on his chest and before I knew it I was fast asleep.


End file.
